thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Saves The Day
'''Thomas Saves the Day - US / Thomas and the Breakdown Train - UK '''is the seventh episode ever made in Season 1. Plot Thomas now works in the goods yard at the station, pushing and pulling trucks into place. Everyday, he sees the Fat Director, who kindly tells Thomas that, while he may not be as big or as fast as Gordon, he can still be a really useful engine. While shunting, Thomas notices a strange green coach and two cranes and his driver explains that this is the breakdown train and it is used to lift engines, coaches, or trucks that may come off the line. One day, Thomas is pushing trucks when he hears an engine whistling and calling for help. The engine is James, who is the newest engine on Sodor, and he is being pushed by trucks causing him to go far faster than normal. To make matters worse, his brake blocks are on fire. As the trucks laugh, James disappears in the distance. Although he cannot do anything, Thomas is eager for the trucks to be taught a lesson. Soon, an alarm rings and the signalman tells Thomas that James has come off the line, so the breakdown train is needed. Thomas is coupled to the breakdown train and heads to the scene of the accident as fast as he can. Further down the line, James has crashed into a field and fallen on his side. His crew checks him for any damage and tells James that the fault lies in his wooden brakes which were unable to stop him. Thomas arrives with the breakdown train and removes the trucks that were still on the rails from the scene while the breakdown train recovers the trucks which had overturned. Thomas works harder than ever before, going backwards with the very sorry trucks until they have all been removed. Soon it is time to lift James back onto the rails. After having the chains attached to him, James is lifted by the cranes and is returned to his proper position. James is unable to move by himself, so Thomas helps him back to the shed as the sun sets. Waiting for them is the Fat Director, who congratulates Thomas on all his hard work. He tells James that he is going to get a new coat of paint and some proper brakes fitted, then rewards a delighted Thomas with a branch line of his own. Nowadays, Thomas could not be happier. Not only does he have a branch line, but he also has two new coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He now gets to pull trains all day and often sees Edward and Henry. Gordon is always in a hurry, but still whistles greetings to Thomas, who whistles back. Goofs *The works unit coach was not coupled to the breakdown train, so how could the workman get there? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Thomas The Train Wiki Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 3: Time For Trouble (Strand Home Video) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 16: No Joke For James (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 32: Edward Helps Out (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 34: Thomas And His Friends To The Rescue (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 53: Something In The Air (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 62: Troublesome Trucks Troubles (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 89: Adventures Of Thomas (Lionsgate Home Entertainment)